


Harry Potter Headcannons

by tallfreakishloser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Next Generation, LGBTQ Themes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallfreakishloser/pseuds/tallfreakishloser
Summary: These are all my headcannons for the Harry Potter fandom. This is my first work, and open to opinions. Major chracter death is ones already state in the books.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	1. Percy's PTSD

Percy Weasley struggles after the war, he tends to blame himself. Years later, when he is an uncle, he has to babysit. He freaks out and struggles to understand why his siblings trust him with their children. The only one to calm him down and help him is his now fiance, Oliver Wood.


	2. Sirius and Lily

Sirius and Lily were great friends, and not because of James. They grew up in difficult households and with someone that was their anchor. When they learned that their anchor was gone, they relied on James, and because of this they got along together and they became each other's greatest friends and allies. Their friendship was an unique experience.


	3. Teddy and their pronouns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything I say is wrong in terms of the LGBTQ+ community, please let me know. I am an honorary discharged member of the alphabet mafia. ((I am an ally)) And well I am struggling about whether I should go by she/they, I am, for now, straight cis women and have lots of privileges. So please keep me informed if I get anything wrong!

Teddy Lupin struggled with gender identity. It wasn’t until one day at the Borrow and a long talk with Charlie about the LGBTQ+ community did they realize that they were gender fluid. If only his uncle Sirius was still around, he could have helped Teddy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Teddy goes by they/them and is gender fluid for the most part. Sirius went by he/they and struggled with his identity a lot, and was kicked out of his house because of his part in the LGBTQ community


	4. Labels of Wolfstar

Sirius and Remus never put a label on their relationship. They were exclusive, but they never put a name to their relationship. James was the only person that they give a name to, and it was “lovers”. He was the only one to get a label because he was the one that saved Sirius from being his worst self. He, then, gave them the name “wolfstar”.


End file.
